1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to voltage regulators, and more particularly to a methodology that employs reverse current blocking via a lateral double-diffused MOS (LDMOS) device to block the current flow when the supply connection is reversed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Junction isolated IC processes must be protected against reverse supply connection. In many instances, this is done within the system, where an external component is placed to perform this function. In small, highly integrated systems however, it is desired or required to eliminate the external blocking component. Known solutions consist of PMOS or bipolar PNP transistor protection. Such solutions, in certain applications such as pre-regulators, are not area efficient.
In view of the foregoing, it would be both beneficial and advantageous to provide a reverse current blocking technique and that does not employ PMOS, bipolar PNP, or external circuit current blocking devices to block the current flow when the supply connection is reversed.